


Can We Talk

by XIIIBlackCatXIII



Series: Sonic shorts [7]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sonic is trans, by gays for gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIIBlackCatXIII/pseuds/XIIIBlackCatXIII
Summary: Sonic has something important to tell Shadow.





	Can We Talk

“Shadow, can we talk?” 

Shadow looked over to Sonic, the blue hedgehog was sat up and fiddling with his gloves anxiously.  
The two of them had been lying in their favourite place, a field full of flowers far away from any population, the place in which they had shared their first kiss only a few months ago.  
Shadow felt his heart speed up, worry building up in his gut as he sat up to look at his boyfriend, giving him his full attention with a nod.

Sonic took a deep breath and looked Shadow in his eyes, “I’m transgender.”

Shadow stared at him for a moment, “is that all?”

“Yes.”

Shadow laughed, feeling relief wash over him, and smiled at Sonic, “I’m glad you felt safe enough to tell me, but to make sure, what pronouns do you use?”

Sonic grinned back, “male,” he felt happiness fill his body and his tail started flicking back and forth as he leant forwards to nuzzle noses with Shadow, “this went much better than when I told Knuckles!”

Shadow drew back sharply, eyes narrowing, “didn’t he take it well?”

“Oh no, he just didn’t know anything about it! He was very confused and Amy and I had to try and explain everything from the beginning, he wasn’t even that sure about gender to start with! Turns out he only really uses male pronouns ‘cause Tails and I use ‘em and we were his first proper friends.”

Shadow smiled again, “sounds like me when I was younger, Maria explained gender to me when I was confused about why she used she and I used he. I tried using she for a while, but it didn’t fit me. I don’t mind using they though, there were some G.U.N soldiers who tried to use they for me in an effort to make me feel less welcome, so I embraced it,” Shadow chuckled at the memories, “they weren’t best pleased at that, but they couldn’t say anything.”

Sonic frowned, not quite as complacent with how Shadow was treated, but knowing he was unable to actually do anything, “even Eggman has always made sure to get my pronouns right, G.U.N is even worse than I thought…”

Shadow pulled Sonic back down to lie next to him, “they’re better now. Not by much, but still better,” Shadow picked a flower from the ground and reached over to tuck it behind Sonic’s ear, “Rouge knows how to get them to play nice. It usually involves some form of violence.” 

Sonic laughed, knowing full well what Rouge can do to make sure her friends are being treated right.

The two of them lay there in silence for a while, the sun making them feel sleepy.  
Sonic looked over to Shadow, smiling at the peaceful expression on his face, his eyes closed with a smile resting on it, “thank you for accepting me,” he whispered, not quite sure if Shadow was actually awake or not.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's pride month!


End file.
